Halloween~! Pt. 7
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Halloween~! Pt. 7 7 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx 2 years ago Just as I'm finally trying to send off my reply, it times out on me! Well, I'm not having it! The continuation of the "Halloween~!" discussion, set on Nov. 1; probably the last part, with any luck. A costume party to make up for the fact Halloween proper was anything but festive (see "Spooky"). Five (ill-)assorted people try to understand what the heck's been going on recently, and a hatter, a wolf and a muffin attempt to socialise. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited Catt Hatter • 6 days ago "Yeah, it's gotten so you have to take notes just to keep them all straight!" Catt exclaimed jokingly. Tairais • 5 days ago Richard smiled again, amusement glittering in his eye. "An excellent idea, Catt! I shall add it to my list of things to take notes on presently." Helen Jekyll • 5 days ago Curiosity flickered across her expression as she approached Richard. “You’re taking notes on other things as well?” she prompted, tilting her head. ((Catt Hatter Tairais )) 2 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "In a manner of speaking, yes! I was pondering the best way to.. how do you call.." Richard frowned as he tried to recall a specific word and failed. With a sigh and a bemused chuckle, he did his best to talk around it. "Ah, make the garden able to support itself, on the chance that something calls us all away again and it has to be left for several days on its own." (( Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter )) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago Helen Jekyll 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago ((Brief info: Turn order is 86, Fox, WB, Madder, Millie.)) "Ah, right, sorry I didn't inform you sooner," Weir said to Utterson and Isabella. "Hawley betrayed the Society to Moriarty and his henchmen, who were posing as police and attacked us not a month ago. Moriarty wished to steal everyone's research and turn it to nefarious ends, though don't spread that around. I'm certain you've read in the newspapers about his death in a pitched battle with London's finest. There was no avoiding it, they say. And about the body of the man he'd murdered found in his Oxford office. Pomeroy, I think his name was. I wouldn't put it past Moriarty to have done the same to Hawley, quite frankly, given he was a pawn who'd likely outlived his usefulness." He shook his head. "Dreadful business." Millie's uncle spoke of the previous day's events. "Perhaps there was some further alteration in her physiology," ventured Lewis. "Who knows, with that bloody green fog about? The whole city was pure pandemonium!" A pause, Weir's expression softening. "Is there anything I can do for her?" The Fox • 2 days ago Utterson listened closely to Weir. He shook his head when he finished. "I had heard of it in the news but I had no idea you were all involved. I'm sorry that you were in the thick of it. I couldn't have imagined that someone would think to sell the Society out. " He sipped his ale and hiccuped. " Oh goodness, Pardon me! Y'know, if the two of them were caught, I'd have been glad to lay the law on him. There ain't a better weapon than that. " He caught Griffin's and Weir's exchange and cut in politely. " Maybe she ought have a meal brought up to her? She seemed pretty hungry last night if recall. " Theimage of the chimera was surprisingly foggy in his memories. You'd think that he'd remember seeing someone changed into something so odd, but that wasn't the case here. That, or the ale was finally getting to him. At the very least he didn't cry so much with ale like he did with whiskey. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited MadderJanobii "Hawley was working WITH Moriarty? Why, the... The last time I saw him was when he turned up in the pouring rain like a drowned rat saying he'd been kidnapped, and I let him in and made him toast, and precious little thanks I got - you know what he is - but a drowned rat is a drowned rat." Isabella wasn't often seen this angry. "If I'd've known, I'd've left him to stand on the doorstep!" She nodded to Utterson. "You're right... it's hard to think of any of us doing something like that. Usually it's us versus the world. Mind you, he was always a bit... worrying... but I always told myself that was just Hawley, you know? I read somewhere, can't remember who, but saying how people always think you must know what you're doing if you're rude to them. They called it 'the glamour of incivility'," she said with a short laugh. "What did become of him?" ((MadderJanobii)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (MadderJanobii) 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Brent took a slow sip of his ale, listening quietly. He wasn't quite sure it wasn't entirely the ale's fault at this point but he had absolutely no clue what was going on because no one had filled him in one much of anything about this. He had heard of this Moriarty fellow before. His friends down at the market had spoken of him before quite disdainfully. He sounded like a right arse if Brent had anything to make of it. And given what had been said up until this point about him, Brent found this only supported his theory. Brent sluggishly shrugged. "Who knows and who cares," he replied, his words starting to slur together as he spoke. "If... if he betrayed the Society th-then he has no right to be here. Tha-that's my take on it anyway." ((MillieGriffin)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy